


Circles

by creepstone



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Multi, dahmo, michaeng, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstone/pseuds/creepstone
Summary: the one where the girls just seem to be running around circles chasing each other
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jihyo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

It should be a normal day.

Wake up at 6 in the morning, have breakfast, go to school. We transferred here in this new town since Dad was promoted in his work. Today is the first day of school. Moving from one school to another is never new to me. I already got used to it because that is what my Dad's work demands. However, I kind of feel nervous about today.

"Jeongyeon," Mom called my attention, "since Chaeyoung lives three blocks from here, why don't you pick her up so you all can go to school together?"

"No problem. Tzuyu, will you just text Chaeng?" my sister nodded.

The dining table is silent except from the news program that my Dad watches every morning. He always told us to watch the news and be updated on things that are happening around us. He also makes us read books and newspaper when we were younger. This sparked my desire of being a journalist.

See, I am a 2nd-year college student. I am taking up Journalism. I have five other siblings, three brothers and two sisters. The eldest, Minseok oppa, is a military man. He is climbing his way through the military ranks. At 25, he is planning to settle down with his long-time girlfriend, anytime soon. 

My second brother is Junghoon, oppa, the pride of our parents. Junghoon oppa finished university the same time as Minseok oppa even though the latter is two years older. He is now on his fifth year of studying medicine. Even when we were kids, he'd always wanted to be a doctor. Last time we talked, he is planning to take brain surgery as his specialty.

I have twin siblings as well, Seojoon oppa and Seoyeon unnie. They are 3 years older than me. They both finished college and moved out once graduated. Seojoon oppa works in an entertainment company as a music producer and also, a fashion designer. While Seoyeon unnie, takes after our dad, who now works at the biggest bank, not only in Seoul but the whole of Korea.

Our maknae, Tzuyu, is actually adopted. Mom and Dad took her in when her parents died of a car accident when she was just a month old. We never treated her as if she was not our sister. Tzuyu is like Junghoon oppa. She is smart and timid. She loves to be around friends and family, only then her shyness fades away. When we were in elementary, I used to count how many words she will speak in school, apart from during recitation. End of the week, final count is 50.

I, on the other hand, takes after Minseok oppa – stiff. That is how they always describe us. The only extroverted Yoo is the 'black sheep', Yoo Seojoon. Mom is a university professor in our school. She is well loved and respected; the only professor that did not have a villain nickname from her students. She teaches Calculus, Physics, and Advanced Chemistry.

"Honey," Dad called Mom, "an Economics convention will be held in Jeju this weekend. I am expecting to see Seoyeon there. Maybe ask her to come and visit us here."

"Okay, might as well invite Seojoon with her."

Dad did not answer. He flipped the pages of the newspaper to the sports sections.

"Jeong, Tzuyu, are you two going to try out in any sport this year?" he asked us. Tzuyu wiped her mouth before answering.

"Yes, Dad. Unnie and I will try out for the women's football team."

"Football?" he frowned, "why not volleyball? Volleyball is the sports for girls."

"I don't think I have the arm-strength for that," I answered. "Me neither," says Tzuyu.

He stared at us for a minute. He stared like how a fox eyes its prey. Tzuyu held my hand under the table, trembling. I looked at Mom calling for help.

"Honey," mom put her hand above Dad's hand. "Let them play whatever sport they like. If you insist them what to do, they will not be happy in their lives."

Dad calmed down and wished us good luck in the tryout. Before another topic is started, Tzuyu and I left the dining table telling mom that we will go ahead since we will pick up Chaeyoung. Mom and Dad always go to work together. They never want to go separately.

"I swear, I will never not going to get chills talking to Dad," Tzuyu fans herself as she got in the car. I smiled in agreement. We drove to Chaeyoung's house and texted her once we are outside.

"Unnie! Tzuyu!" she screamed. Once she's inside, she hugged us.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really," I answered focusing on the road. "Tzuyu, what course did you take?"

"Chemistry," she answered.

"What?! Do you really like Junghoon oppa that much?" Tzuyu smiled. "What's yours?" she asked Chaeyoung back.

"Fine Arts."

"Yes!" Tzuyu fist pumped.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, freshmen have GE classes together, regardless of their courses."

"What's GE?" Tzuyu asked.

"General Education," she nodded.

We listened to music on our way to the campus. It is a fifteen-minute drive from Chaeyoung's. I lied when I said that I am not really nervous. In fact, I am shitting in my pants right now. I will never get used to shifting schools every now and then. I am afraid to make friends because I fear that once we get along, we needed to move to another city again.

In middle school and elementary, I only had few friends. I can count in one hand those that are still talking to me ever since we moved here.

Yoonwoo and I became friends in middle school. He was the first one to talk to me. He approached me and offered some chips. He told me that I am pretty that is why we need to be friends. I know that he is making a move on me so I told him, "my brother's a soldier." From then on whatever he feels from me became platonic. He is like my side kick, the Robin to my Batman.

Jisub is like a brother to me. We were friends since diaper days because his mother is my mom's bestfriend. With him, I feel like I have a twin brother. He always defends and protects me.

Eunji is my bestfriend. We were seatmates in elementary. When we have to move to another middle school, she went with me. We are each other's diary. She knows more about me than my family does. Sometimes, Tzuyu gets jealous of the relationship we have. Eunji is my soulmate. She is my person.

"We're here," I called their attention once I parked the car.

"Unnie, we need to go to the gymnasium for the assembly," Chaeyoung said. We followed her while roaming our eyes to observe the school. There were a lot of students walking in different directions. The campus is also filled with different types of trees. I smiled as I felt the calmness, the serenity of the campus.

_Bzzt, Bzzt_

I fished my phone out of my pocket. I got two unread messages, one from Jisub and the other from Yoonwoo.

_**Bae Jisub: So first day today huh? Good luck! Don't get too close to many guys! Hwaiting!!!** _

_**Kim Yoonwoo: I bet you are shitting in your pants right now Yoo Jeongyeon! Serves you right for leaving me T_T!!! Don't look for another Yoonwoo there or I swear!!!!** _

I smiled reading their messages. I thanked Jisub and sent a middle finger and kiss mark with "I miss you" to Yoonwoo. Before returning my phone in the pocket, I received another text.

_**Park Eunji: Another first day on a different school, I see. All you have to do is put that resting bitch face on and everything will be fine. Good luck Yoo Jeongyeon! We need to see each other again soon because I fucking miss you! :*** _

I smiled reading her text. For some reason, my nerves calmed down.

"Unnie," Tzuyu called me. I nodded and followed suit.

The gymnasium is quite big compared to my previous university. It is also well ventilated. Friends sat by their friends. Since I do not know anyone, I sat with Chaeng and Tzuyu.

"Welcome to University of Daejeon. I welcome each and every person inside this gymnasium. I am glad you all were able to get here safely.

This year, we will be welcoming new faces. Let us all greet them with smile on our faces. Let us help them be accustomed here in our university...."

He welcomed everyone and acknowledged the organizations in the university. There are sports organizations, arts, drama, dance clubs and more. The president of each organizations also had chance to give a short speech introducing their orgs.

Once the assembly has ended, we all went to our respective classrooms. It did not take me long to find my room. It was on the furthest left on the 3rd floor of the Yi Sun Shin building. I texted Tzuyu to meet me in the cafeteria afterwards.

There were still a few people when I entered the room. I sat on the last row of the first column seats. My first class is English II. It is advanced oral and written English. I glanced at my watch and figured there is a couple of minutes before the actual time. I am conflicted whether to approach people when I received another text.

**Seojoon Oppa: Jeongyeon, I heard from Mom that today is your first day in a new school. Good luck dongsaeng! Do well! Tell me later how's the first day, okay? Bogo sipeo Jeongyeonie!**

And another text

**Tzuyu Yoda: Did you receive oppa's text?**

I replied to Tzuyu's text first.

**There's no harm replying to him, isn't there?**

**Tzuyu Yoda: Yes, but what if it gets to Dad?**

**Well, he's talking to mom isn't he? So if we are going to be scolded by Dad, might as well drag mom along with us :P**

**Tzuyu Yoda: Fine!**

I replied to Oppa next.

**Thanks Oppa! Catch up soon! We miss you too!**

Soon, students were entering the room. While some are smiling, others are also radiating this hostile aura. I just stared at my phone afraid to make eye contact with those that have dark aura around them.

"Is this seat taken?" I snapped to my left. A tall and lean guy was smiling at me as he pointed to the empty seat beside me.

"No," I shook my head. He sat there and settled himself. A couple of glaring eyes were onto me now. I did not even do anything!

"Sorry," he told me. "They give that to every person who sits beside me."

"But you sat beside me!" I hissed.

"Sorry," he smiled." Yeo Jin-goo," he offered his hand.

"Yoo Jeongyeon," I accepted.

Soon enough, the professor came. He started the lecture about sentence structures in English. Teachers praising my English is not new to me. It is actually expected from us Yoo siblings. At a very young age, we had a private tutor in English.

"What's your next class?" Jin-goo asked. "Math," I replied. "What's yours?"

"History," he pouted. "Uhm Jeongyeon, can I get your number?" he whispered. I wrote my number on a piece of paper and bid goodbye. "See you around, Jin-goo!"

I reached my Math class and sat again in the back. Since mom is a Math professor, it is not that hard for us to learn Math.

"Is this seat taken?" I smiled thinking Jin-goo is messing up with me.

"Jin-goo—"

"So it was you?" the woman sat on empty chair beside me. She's pretty – got long wavy hair, pretty eyes as well.

"And who are you?"

"Nayeon. Im Nayeon," oh, those bunny teeth are cute. "Stay away from Jin-goo."

"Excuse me?" I huffed.

"You see, Jin-goo and I go way back, during middle school even. So if there is anyone who needs to be with Jin-goo, it is me. Not some transferee he just met this morning."

Shock is an understatement. I didn't know how to react. I was stunned, with eyes and mouth wide open. I was going to rebut but the professor came in.

Because of what had transpired, I was left distracted (AND DUMBFOUNDED) during class. Good thing the lesson is not hard that I am confident I will understand it when I read it at home.

Beside me is Nayeon, who has a frown on her face while obviously not listening. She is passing paper with the woman in front of us. For a whole hour, that is what they did. And for the whole hour also, I cannot focus on anything because of the annoying girl beside me.

"Dismissed."

Everyone stood up to gather their things. I immediately left my seat when Nayeon, AGAIN, blocked my way.

"Sorry," she bowed down, "I know I came off strong, aggressive, and unwelcoming. It's just that.." she raised her head and made eye contact with me, "Jin-goo is mine. I liked him ever since middle school. And I will never accept the fact that the person that I liked for years will just like someone he just met for hours!"

I saw how desperate this girl is for Jin-goo just by looking at her eyes. Her cheeks looks like they are hiding marshmallows in them. Her pouty lips compliments her face too.

"Are you sure we just met this morning?"

"Yes! I know everyone in Jin-goo's life! From football practice schedules to his favorite uncle!"

"Oh, so you are a stalker?"

"NO! I am his future wife! I am just preparing for the role!" I scoffed.

"Don't worry, Nayeon-ssi. Jin-goo is all yours," I faked smile and walked away. I am off to the lockers when I still hear steps following me.

"Nayeon-ssi, I to-- ohhh.. Hi," I looked at the stranger behind me.

"I'm sorry about Nayeon," she bowed down. _And she is..._ "Jihyo, by the way," _Oh. Jihyo._ She offered her hand to me and I shook it.

"There is no excuse to what Nayeon has done but let me at least be the voice of reason of my friend."

"To be honest Jihyo, I don't really --" _care_

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just listen to what I have to say," she insisted.

"Go on."

"Well, it started in middle school. We were watching the cheerleading squad then when a football flew and hit Nayeon. The guilty party was Jin-goo. So, he brought Nayeon to the clinic. For a week, Jin-goo kept on looking out for Nayeon, I presume because of guilt. But Nayeon thought of something else,"

"So she became obsessed with Jin-goo and thought that she owns him.I get it. No offense meant, but I don't really care Jihyo," I honestly said.

"None taken," she smiled politely. "I am just warning you. Nayeon gets what she wants."

Nayeon and I are still classmates in the next class. Unfortunately, Jin-goo is there also. Nearly all seats were occupied. Jin-goo waved at me signalling there is an empty chair beside him. I went and sat there.

"You wanna have lunch together?" he asked. I declined since Tzuyu and I will be having lunch together.

"Move!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yoo Jeongyeon, move!" It was Nayeon. She is fuming with anger right now seeing I was sitting beside the love of her life.

"I got here first," I stood my ground.

"I don't care who got where first. When I tell you to move, you move!" We are already gaining attention from our classmates. The last thing I want is to be the talk of the town. For god sake, this is just my first day!

"Fine," I answered calmly. I collected my things and stood up to leave my chair when someone held me.

"Stay," it was Jin-goo. He was looking at me pleading to not leave him. That is when I lost my cool.

"You know what, the last thing I want to be is to be involved in a petty drama like this. Please let go of my hand." The reason why I am always compared to Minseok oppa is because of how authoritative I look when dealing with things like this. Jin-goo let go of my hand as Nayeon sat beside him, still looking at me. I found another empty chair at the far end of the room.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. Momo, is her name tag reads, shook her head.

"You can have it, none here is obsessed with me," she smiled. "I have not seen you before."

"I am new."

"Oh nice. I like new people. They don't know how shit you were before they were here," I smiled. "Do you have food?"

"'I'm sorry?"

" Do you have food?" I searched through my bag and found the crackers I always bring with me, in case I lost my wallet and I got hungry. I offered it to her and she immediately opened it and took one mat.

"I can be your bestfriend here!" she exclaimed. "But you should always have food like this, you know, in case of emergency." I'll give credits to this woman. She was the first one to make me smile today. She is a bit funny. I like her.

The hours went by fast. Good thing, Jin-goo is not in any of my afternoon classes for today. At least it was a bit peaceful. Nayeon is my classmates in ALL of my afternoon classes. Since Jin-goo was not there, she did not bug me that much.

I was waiting by the university gate when Nayeon approached me. I looked around to see if maybe Jin-goo was there, but he is not.

"What do you want?" I asked, long-faced.

"Help me,"

"Pardon?"

"Help me, Yoo Jeongyeon. Help me," she pleaded. I stared at her far too long. I am trying to read her mind but I failed. _What on earth does she need help for?_

"I want Jin-goo to love me," of course. "But he can't see me as long as you are there."

"Would you want me to get the fuck out of your way?" I am appalled right now. The way she said it makes me look like the bad guy. I did not even asked Jin-goo to sit with me!

"No. It's not that,"

"Then what is it?"

"Help me. He likes you, and he may want to be friends with you. And I don't know..be my wingman I guess?" she had this puppy dog eyes that even my Dad (who is the hardest man ever, even harder that Minseok oppa) will fall for.

"You're unbelievable," I shook my head.

"Please..Jeongyeon?" she held my hands and still had that look. She was about to kneel down when I stopped her.

"Fine fine!"

"Really???"

"Yes, yes. I'll try my best to help you," I saw Chaeyoung and Tzuyu walking towards me.

"Can I get you number? So you know, when you have updates about how things are--"

"Here," I handed her a piece of paper where my number is written. As soon as she accepted it, the young ones reached me.

"Unnie," Chaeyoung called me.

"Finish that Unnie, I'm famished," Tzuyu walked past by me and headed to our car.

"I have to go Nayeon," I bid goodbye.

"Thank you Jeongyeon, it means a lot to me," she smiled. And when I say she smiled, I mean she stretched her lips showing her teeth, and her eyes sparkle like she saw her favorite candies.

I just nodded and went inside the car. I immediately turned on the radio and drove off.

"Glad you are making friends," it was Chaeyoung. I just shrugged. We dropped the little one off their home and reached ours in 15 minutes. As we entered our home, Mom is already in the kitchen cooking.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Tzuyu asked. She sat at the bar stool watching our mother cook. I walked towards the living room finding Dad watching the news.

"The exchange rate of Korean won to US dollars is 1200krw to 1 usd ," he looked at me, "What does it mean for the country?" he asked.

"Well, it goes two ways Dad," I sat on the sofa on his left, "it depends on which perspective you are considering. If you'd like to know its impact, well, it could be good for people who got relatives abroad. If their relatives sends money here, the high exchange rate will be good for these families. However, high exchange rate would also mean that the purchasing power of Korean won versus US dollars diminishes. This will be evident when importing foreign products, for example. If the imported products cost, 100usd for example, then we will be letting go of 120000krw," I explained.

Dad has a lot of expectations from us all. He puts pressure on us because he knows that we have a very good potential succeeding in whatever field we choose. When the twins were still with us, it was Seoyeon unnie that was in this position. It was harder for her though because she also took Economics in college like Dad. It was like recitation every night for Seoyeon unnie.

WIth me, it is still with Economics. But Dad knows that my knowledge in the subject is limited so he does not go hard on me like he used to with unnie. He shares stuff about economics that might be helpful for me and I also share the stuff that I learned with him.

"Jeongyeon-ah, why don't you change first? Dinner will be ready in a bit," called Mom. I left dad in the living room and went to my room.

Another thing I love about mom is her cooking. She is the best! She cooks meals that are delicious and healthy. We talked over the dinner table on how our day went. I volunteered to wash the dishes since Tzuyu already left the table. That kid!

Once done, I head towards my room. I was watching football when my cellphone buzzed.

_**Unknown number: Hi Yoo Jeongyeon.** _

_**Who is this? How did you get my number?** _

_**Unknown number:It is me, Nayeon.** _

I sighed, turned off the TV and lie down my bed. I let sleep takeover me.

Today was just my first day in a new university.

It should have been a normal day.   
  



	2. 2

_Knock Knock_

"Young Miss, your ride is ready."

I put on some setting spray on my face to finish my make up. Time check, 7:00. I descended from my room and was greeted by the house-help once I reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Where's my granola?"

"Young Miss, your mother wants to see you. She's at the dining table," she bowed. I went to see my mom. My mood suddenly changed when I saw her new boy toy eating breakfast.

"What do you want, Mom?" I went to the table and grabbed the granola bar and an apple. I also poured detox water in a glass. 

"Can't I see my only daughter?" she questioned. "I have not seen you in a while."

"Well, you will see me if you stay here more often," I faked a smile. "I'm staying with Dad this weekend."

"I actually arranged something for us to enjoy on weekend. Pamper day!" she exclaimed.

"I went to the spa last week, Mom. See, still fresh nails," I showed her my new-polished nails before I chugged the water. "If you don't have anything else to say, I'll go ahead."

I was walking towards the door when mom called me again. _This woman!_ "What???"

"Can you come home early tonight for dinner? I'd like you to formally meet Beom-seok."

"Who?"

"Hi," new boy toy offered his hand, "I'm Beom-seok, your Mom's boyfriend," he smiled.

I stared at mom with disgusted face. New boy toy looks just a couple of years older than me!

"Whatever," I went out ignoring both of them. _7:10. Great!_ I will surely going to be late!

"Ahjussi," I called out my driver, "can you drive a little faster today. I'm going to be late." He nodded.

I put on my airpods and listen to Ariana Grande. Into You. I scrolled through SNS and saw an instagram post by Jin-goo. It was a picturesque view of the campus with the students walking by. 

@YeoJG: Second day of school and the year ahead is already looking good. 

I was supposed to double tap the post when a tag was shown on the screen. That is when I saw a certain girl walking towards Jin-goo with a bright smile on her face.

_Yoo Jeongyeon!_

I immediately dialed Jeongyeon's number.

"Pick up, come on," I whispered in agitation. 

"Hello,"

"What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"Why do you always act oblivious when I am talking to you?"

"Because Nayeon, I do not know exactly why you are talking about," she replied calmly.

"Honey, I only talk to you about Jin-goo," there was silence on the other side of the line. "Hello? Yoo Jeongyeon?"

"I'm still here," she sighed, "what did I do now?"

"You are on Jin-goo's instagram post. He even tagged you," I explained, "and you are even smiling at him???"

"Nayeon-ssi, I did not know that he was taking a picture, okay? Had I known, I would have covered my face. And I am not smiling at him. I am smiling at the person he is with. We have a common friend."

"Really?"

"Where are you now?"

"I'm still on my way but I will probably be there in 5."

"Meet you at the gate," how dare her drop the call!

"We're here now, Young Miss."

I walked out of the car and saw Jeongyeon with Jin-goo and another guy. I fixed my uniform before greeting them.

"Jeongyeon!" all three of them whipped their heads. The guys smiled at me, while Jeongyeon stared at me with a bored look. She was stunned when I went for a cheek to cheek kiss.

"Hi Jin-goo, I didn't see you there," I smiled shyly. I saw Jeongyeon rolled her eyes on me.

"Hello, Nayeon."

"Oh, so you have already met?" Jeongyeon is a bad actress!

"Yes, we know each other Jeongie. You must have forgotten that you are the new kid here," _Jeongie?!_

"I'm Yoonwoo, Joengyeon's boyf-- yah!"

"He's Yoonwoo, my friend," Jeongyeon pinch the guy's ear before introducing him. 

"Nayeon-ssi," the guy called me, would you want to watch the tryouts later?"

"What try-outs?

"Jin-goo will try out for the baseball team later. Jeongyeon and I will both watch. You should come," he invited me.

"Baseball? I thought you play football?" I faced Jin-goo.

There was an awkward silence before Jeongyeon cleared her throat.

"You should come with us later," she invited me. I nodded. The warning bell rang. We need to go to our rooms now. 

"What's your first subject," asked Jin-goo.

"Philosophy," we both answered. Another awkward silence.

"I'll go ahead Jeong," Yoonwoo hugged the latter and kissed her forehead. Jeongyeon hugged back and kissed his cheek. Jin-goo looks so jealous at the interaction of the two. 

"Yeo, I'll see you later," he showed a fist bump to Jin-goo which the latter obliged. 

"Take care Yoonie," she helped Yoonwoo wear his helmet. 

"Lucky bastard," Jin-goo mumbled. Jeongyeon and Yoonwoo did a unique handshake and hugged each other once again. Yoonwoo fled off with his motorcycle while Jeongyeon stayed there until the guy is not in her sight anymore. 

All three of us went to our room just on time. We sat down together, Jeongyeon is on my right. Jin-goo on the left. 

**Why is Jin-goo trying out in the baseball team?** I wrote on a piece of paper and placed it on Jeongyeon's table. She read it and ignored me. I wrote exclamation points while Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

**Listen to the prof!**

**Answer me first!**

**Ask him yourself!**

**How?**

Jeongyeon stared at me and wrote something on the paper.

**Come and watch the tryouts with us. Then ask him yourself. We'll have dinner afterwards, it's your chance. Stop talking to me, I'm here to study!!!**

I rolled my eye at her last sentence. I fished out my phone and asked Jihyo to accompany me in the tryouts later. Good thing she's free.

The morning went past and little did we know, it is already time for lunch. Jihyo and I went to the cafeteria. There, we spotted Jeongyeon and three other girls.

"Let's sit there," I clung my arms to Jihyo and dragged her to the girls' table.

"Wait Nayeon--"

"Hello!" I greeted the girls. Jeongyeon released an exasperated sigh once she saw me.

"What do you want now, Nayeon-ssi?"

"Can we sit here?" I did not wait for their answer. I sat on the spare chair in front of Jeongyeon. Jihyo, took the sit beside Jeongyeon while apologizing.

Another awkward silence. Is Jeongyeon equivalent to awkward silence because by the looks of it, she is!

"Hi, I am Im Nayeon, Jeongyeon's new friend," I flashed a smile. No one is still talking that is why I looked at Jihyo.

"I'm Park Jihyo, Comm Arts like Nayeon," she flashed her charming smile that made the others smile at her as well.

"Momoring, Sociology," the girl beside Jeongyeon said.

"My name's Chaeyoung, Fine Arts student. Thus one right here," she pointed to the tall girl with a much more stoic face than Jeongyeon, "is Tzuyu, sister of Jeongyeon unnie."

"What course are you taking up, Tzuyu-ssi?" Jihyo asked.

"Chemistry," she must be smart then!

"You'll be making drugs anytime soon?" her brows we crouched while she stared at me.

"I'm a freshman."

"Oh."

Jihyo and Momo were quizzing the sisters on how they adjust so far with the new school. They said that unlike their previous schools, this is bigger and has more organizations to join. They both mentioned about trying out for the women's football team.

"By the way, who was the guy with you this morning?" Momo asked Jeongyeon while she finishes up the latter's snacks.

"Jin-goo?"

"No, the other one."

"Ah, that's Yoonwoo--"

"Jeongyeon unnie's the one that got away," she teased and smirked at her sister. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

"He's not!"

"Is he coming to this school? I have not seen him yet," Jihyo asked.

"No, he's not from here. He was just visiting me."

"Ohhhh, so a boyfriend?" I butted in.

"No. He's really just a friend. A very close friend. He just invited me to watch his game next week."

"How did he know Jin-goo?" I asked.

"The coach of the football team of our middle school is Jin-goo's father," she explained. 

"Speaking of!!! Can you tell me again why Jin-goo is going to try out in baseball?"

"He is?" Chaeyoung and Momo were surprised. From what I have heard in their conversation earlier, Momo is also a second year like me. Chaeyoung on the other hand studied senior high in this university. They both know that Jin-goo is the star of the football team.

"I don't know," Jeongyeon uneasily answered. The bell rang indicating that lunch is over. We all went back to our rooms before Jeongyeon held my wrist.

"Tryouts start at 2," she said.

"But I have classes until 4,"

"Okay, then. See you there by 4." Then she left.


	3. 3

It was 15 minutes past 4 o'clock. Nayeon and I met at the lockers before heading to the field. My eyes were roaming around looking for Jeongyeon while Nayeon is busy looking for Jin-goo. I spotted her at the left bleachers with a guy, whom I assumed is Yoonwoo.

"Oh my god, it's so hot!" Nayeon exclaimed beside me. 

"Did you bring your umbrella?" I asked.

"No?! It's not raining why would I bring one?" I just shook my head and pointed the seats Jeongyeon and Yoonwoo were occupying. As we reached the two, Nayeon immediately sat beside Jeongyeon and I sat beside Nayeon.

"Jihyo," she called me, "this is my friend Yoonwoo. Yoonie, this is Jihyo." We shook hands and settled beside our friends.

"Where's Jin-goo?" Nayeon asked. Both Yoonwoo and Jeongyeon were wearing caps and have portable fans with them. They also have a tumbler of water with them. I remembered that I have a bucket hat in my bag, took it out and wore.

"You see that guy in the middle of second and third base? That is--"

"What's second and third base?"

"Are you serious?" Jeongyeon asked Nayeon, unimpressed.

"Hey, Jin-goo only played football before so that is all I have to learn," Nayeon defended. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes while Yoonwoo laughed beside her.

"I will only explain this once so you better listen. I don't want any interruptions, okay? So if you have questions, save it for later," I must admit, Jeongyeon kind of looked hot saying that.

"There are two competing teams. Aim of the game is to score as many runs as you can. There are 9 innings. Every inning gives you a chance to score. What happens in the inning, you may ask, well, it depends on what you are playing. If you play offensively, then you have to hit the ball being thrown at you using a bat. Then if you play defense, you have to keep the opposing team from scoring by one, striking them out; two, tagging them out or three, catching a fly and/or foul ball. After the 9th inning, the team who scored the most points wins the game," Jeongyeon patiently explained to Nayeon. My bestfriend keeps her eyes on Jeongyeon as the woman is explaining.

"How do--"

"I said no interruption?!" 

"Sorry,"

"You see the field looking like a diamond, right?" Nayeon nodded," So the bottom part of the diamond is the home plate. That is where the batter stands during at bat. Once the pitcher throws the ball, the batter should hit it. He will run towards the first, second and third base. A point is considered once someone reached the home plate again."

"There are starting 10 players each team. The pitcher throws the ball to the batter. He stays at the mound in the middle of the field," Yoonwoo butted in explaining the roles of every players while pointing at them too. 

"The catcher, you see that guy with helmet crouching by the home plate?" we nodded, "that is the catcher. He calls the plays. He gives signals to the pitcher on what kind of pitch to throw."

"There should be a player in every base. Since the field is wide, there are also outfield players," he was pointing to the guys at the farthest end of the field, " they are responsible for catching the balls that are hit so hard it reached the end of the field." 

"Jin-goo is a shortstop. He stays in the middle of the second and third base," Jeongyeon drew the field and the positions on the floor filled with dust. "So every inning, the pitcher throws the ball right?" we nodded, "the pitcher should throw the ball in the zone. If the pitch is in the zone and the batter did not hit it, it is a strike. If the pitch is in the zone and the batter hit and miss, it is another strike. Now, if the pitch is out of the zone and the batter hit and miss, that is another strike again. You will only get balls if the batter will not attempt to hit a ball thrown out of the zone."

"Three strikes, next batter. 4 balls, walk on base. The team batting can only have 3 strikes before the inning is ended."

"You're good at explaining things," Nayeon complimented Jeongyeon, "you look hot doing it too," Nayeon smiled at her and Jeongyeon blushed a little.

"So are they going to play?" I asked.

"This is a practice game," Yoonwoo answered. "You don't need to worry about Jin-goo, he will make it."

"How long does a game of baseball usually last?"

"Professional baseball on the average take 3 hours and half--"

"That long?!"Nayeon exclaimed. The two friends nodded.

"Holy shit. Football with 90 minutes is already boring, and now, 3 and a half hours, and Jin-goo won't always going to bat!"

"Football ain't boring!" the two friends disagreed. A whistle interrupted us signalling the start of the game.

"They are playing 9 innings?" Yoonwoo asked. Maybe they are expecting lesser innings since it is a practice game.

"I think so," it was Jeongyeon. "I don't think it will take 3 hours though. I'm betting it's 2 hours tops."

"What does that board mean?" I pointed to the board beside the field. There are 5 columns after the teams names.

"Ah! So 5 innings only!"

Both teams huddled together. Jin-goo was wearing a cap and a glove. Maybe they are the defensive team. Jeongyeon and Yoonwoo suddenly stood up and excused themselves. They went to a guy at the entrance, talked to him for a bit, then went back.

"Who's that?" Nayeon asked. She's sweating really hard now because aside from the heat of the sun, there is also no wind blowing.

"My brother," she was looking for something in her bag then went to face Nayeon. "Wear this."

"What am I going to do with this?" Nayeon looks puzzled with the large handkerchief Jeongyeon gave.

A bored look was once again thrown at my bestfriend. Jeongyeon seemed to be disappointed at her lack of common sense. She took back handkerchief, folded it first and what?!

"Don't worry, this is clean, I haven't used it yet," she held Nayeon's chin up to wipe the sweat on her face. She also wiped Nayeon's neck. Once my bestfriend's face dried up, she folded the hanky and tied it on Nayeon's head.

She also handed the portable mini fan to her before reminding Nayeon to share it with me. Nayeon was covering her eyes from the sunlight when Jeongyeon, AGAIN, put her cap on Nayeon's head. 

"I've got extra," she said. 

The game started. The pitcher thrown was hit. It landed behind Jin goo. He immediately picked it up and throw it at his teammate on the first base. **OUT!**

"Do you think, he should be a shortstop?" Jeongyeon asked Yoonwoo.

"Based on that throw, he can."

Second batter is up. Two balls and two strikes. The ball flew to right side of the field. The outfielder missed just a step. He threw it to the second base where Jin-goo is waiting. **OUT!**

"Why is he on the second base now?" Nayeon asked.

"The second baseman has to cover for the right fielder leaving the shortstop to cover for the second baseman."

The third batter hit the pitch and it went directly to Jin-goo. **OUT!**

"When is he going to bat?" Nayeon again asked Jeongyeon.

"Why don't you just watch?I don't know either!" her eyes moved to the lips of my friends. Jeongyeon licked her lips and then got her tumbler. "Water?" I just smirked.

Jin-goo's team is better than their opponent. All the bases are loaded and there is no out yet. Jin-goo is the fourth batter.

"Clean-up?!" Jeongyeon asked amused. She faced Nayeon and explained what a clean up is. 

"First to third batters should be hard hitters. They should be able to occupy the bases before the fourth batter. The fourth batter should be the hardest hitter. He should hit it hard for a home run or at least secure a run," we nodded.

Two balls and two strikes. When the fifth pitch was thrown. Jin-goo hit it so hard that the ball was nowhere to be seen. All four of them were able to round the bases. 4-0.

"That is a homerun,"Jeongyeon explained again. She was obviously happy and even hugged Yoonwoo. "When the batter hit the ball so hard it went beyond the field. Everyone on base goes home."

The game ended after 2 hours, much to everyone's delight. Jin-goo's team won 9-2. Jin-goo did not play the whole game. He was subbed out after the third inning and did not score again after the first inning. We were kind of worried when he was subbed out but according to the two, Jin-goo did a great job. 

After the game, Yoonwoo called out Jin-goo. Jin smiled so bright when he saw Jeongyeon, and just bowed at Nayeon. He told us to meet us at the gate. Nayeon was still wearing the cap that Jeongyeon lent her. 

"Today is just Jeongyeon's second day but they seem like they have known each other for ages," Yoonwoo pointed to the girls bickering in front of us. 

"I'm pretty sure they don't like each other very much," he stared at me wanting to know why. "Basically, Nayeon likes Jin-goo, but he likes Jeongyeon instead. Nayeon thinks she deserves him more than Jeongyeon because she has already invested feelings towards him."

"I see."

"I think Jeongyeon is helping Nayeon with Jin-goo. That is why we watched the tryouts."

"I did not know Jin-goo liked Jeongyeon. Does he know that her brother is a high-ranking soldier?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Her brother is a sergeant in the army. I also liked Jeongyeon the first time I met her, but she told me that her brother is a soldier so I backed out. Soldier brothers are worse than fathers," he scratched his nape while explaining.

"I did not expect that Jin-goo's type is Jeongyeon. But, knowing Jeong, I don't think she will entertain someone else right now," he smiled. I was about to fish more details but we already saw Jin-goo approaching us.

"Hi, so..." he stared at Jeongyeon and smiled shyly. Jeongyeon smiled back.

"You were great earlier! That homerun is really amazing!" Nayeon exclaimed.

"You know baseball?" Jin-goo asked her amused. Nayeon's eyes got bigger before smiling and nodding widely at Jin-goo. "Then I should see you supporting me in my games if I got in the team."

"Are you going to treat us dinner or what?" Yoonwoo asked. 

"I will! Is it okay if a friend will tag along?" we all nodded. Then a guy suddenly popped out of nowhere tapped Jin-goo's shoulder.

"I'm hungry."

"Guys, this is Daniel. Our first baseman."

The dinner was odd. Jin-goo, Jeongyeon and Nayeon seem running around circles. If Jin-goo asks Jeongyeon a question, she will answer it then throw it to Nayeon who eagerly answers it. Then Nayeon will ask something to Jin-goo and the cycle continues.

Daniel and Yoonwoo were talking about baseball. They sometimes let me join the conversation but since I do not know anything about baseball, except the lesson we had earlier, I decided to not join anymore.

It was a little past 8 and the dessert has not yet been served. Nayeon's phone rang but she went to the bathroom. Upon seeing it was her mom, I answered the call.

"Auntie!"

"Jihyo?"

"Yes, auntie. Nayeon is in the restroom right now. Do you want to just call later?"

"No. It's okay. I just want to know what time she'll be back?" the caller on the other line sounds sad.

"Oh, a little bit later I guess, auntie. We are still having dinner with some friends."

"Is that so?" Nayeon went back from the restroom and mouthed _Is that my phone?_ at me. I nodded.

"Hello?" she snatched the phone in my hand and excuse herself.

"Can I get honest opinion from my performance earlier?" Jin-goo threw the question.

"Well, not bad actually. Your first at bat was really something. I think you already got the coaches attention," Jeongyeon complimented. Jin-goo blushed so hard you can see his ears getting red. 

"Your second at bat is problematic. You should be able to learn hitting good balls and avoiding to hit the bad ones. The reason you were struck out is because you tried hitting every pitch thrown at you. You should improve on that," Yoonwoo seems to be a baseball enthusiast. I wonder if he plays the sport too.

"Daniel's defense is something. Your agility and speed is an advantage. However, I think you need to work on your strength and accuracy. Your hits do not reach the outfield and always land near the mound. You won't be getting RBIs if that is how you bat."

We were in the middle of digesting the game with the help of Yoonwoo when Nayeon came back. She got a frown on her face and seems pissed off.

"You okay?" she shook her head. 

"I hate mom," she whispered, "I wish I lived with Dad instead!" 

It was already 9:15 when we all decided to go home since there is still class tomorrow. We went back to the campus where our cars are parked. Nayeon's driver was waiting for her. Jin-goo and Daniel brought their cars with them. Jeongyeon is with Yoonwoo.

"Where's your car?" Nayeon asked Jeongyeon. She removed the handkerchief and cap that Jeongyeon lent her and kept them promising to return them once laundry-washed.

"My brother brought it home. I'm riding with Yoonie," she said while fixing her helmet. Both Jin-goo and Nayeon crouched their brows.

"Ain't that safe?!"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Both of them asked simultaneously that made us laughed. 

"Jihyo," it was Daniel. "Would you like to ride with me instead?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I just think that it's already late and Nayeon will be out of the way if she sent you home. We live on the same village so you know, I can drop you off."

I looked at Nayeon first, asking for her permission. She nodded so I agreed to Daniel dropping me off.

"We'll go ahead," Yoonwoo said as both him and Jeongyeon has settled. Jin-goo looks sad while Nayeon looks pissed. Jeongyeon was hugging Yoonwoo tightly her knuckles have turned white.

"Drive safely."

Then they sped off.   
  



	4. 4

It was Friday.

I woke up earlier than usual. Today is the tryouts for football. I packed my things, brought extra clothes, towel, and socks. I also packed my shoes, both the trainers and the studs, and my shin guards. I put them in a duffel bag Minseok oppa bought us last summer.

"How many set of clothes are you bringing?" Unnie barged into my room.

"3 sets, just to be sure,"

"Okay!" then slammed the door.

Jeongyeon unnie and I have loved football ever since we watched Minseok oppa's game. It is a beautiful game. When the ball landed on your feet, you have to make quick decisions on what to do with the ball- should you run with it, in which direction should you run? Should you pass it? To whom?

Football for most people is a boring game. But to me, football is everything.

Once everything is set, I proceeded to my morning routine. It was a quarter before 7 when I went down for breakfast.

"That's one hell of a big bag Tzuyu," dad was already downstairs. Clad in his 3-piece suit and tie, he lowered the newspaper he is reading while eyeing me. My heart began to race as if I am facing my death in front of me.

"Today's tryouts dad," I settled myself on the chair in front of him. Now that we're only four in this house, you can't really escape from him. Either you sit beside him or in front of him every meal time.

Dad is never really like this. He was a cool dad. I love him so much. He always makes me laugh with his jokes. He is very lively. I could not have wished for another dad. But everything changed since that incident a few years back.

"Are you really sure you want to play football?" He asked. Unnie just went down from her room and settled beside dad.

"Yes," we both answered.

"Won't you be hurt? After all, it is a very physical game," now he sounded a bit worried.

"It's not like we are playing against men, dad. We are trying out for the women's team," Jeongyeon unnie explained.

Sometimes, I envy Jeongyeon unnie. She can talk back to dad like that. I wish I also have the courage to do it. 

"Do you want me to pick you guys up?" Junhoo oppa came down from the stairs. He went home last Tuesday because the university will be locked down this week. Apparently, one of the students "committed suicide" and there is an on-going investigation. The presence of the students, according to the police, could jeopardize the investigation.

"No need, oppa," we declined. Breakfast went okay. Sometimes we chitchat but mostly it is dad asking questions.

We went to campus and picked up Chaeyoung on the way. I smiled when I realized that our first subject is English I. 

You see, there is an amazing girl in my English class. She is very pretty and kind too. We are sat beside each other. People always say that I am a woman of few words, but so is she. She is very timid and smart as well. If I were gay, which I don't think I am, I will probably be in love with her.

"Why are your brows meeting?" unnie asked Jeongyeon from the rearview mirror.

"There is this annoying professor that I have. In our Hyper-realism class, we need to obviously draw something. The thing is, he did not want any other subject except female portraits! That pig!"

"You can draw Tzuyu here," unnie volunteered me and I hit her arm.

"That is the problem. If you drew any female out there, it should be femaleSSSSS. But, if you draw this particular woman, you will be exempted in the final exam."

"What the fuck?"

"I know?! I wanted to report him to the Dean's office actually but my classmates stopped me. Apparently, the university director is his brother-in-law!"

"What are you planning to do now?" I asked. Chaeyoung is still pissed. 

"I already got too much on my plate right now for me to draw two women!"

"Who is the girl anyway?" we have reached the parking lot and got off the car. 

"Sana. Minatozaki Sana."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"She used to be a model but she stopped when she went to college. She's like one of the prettiest faces here in campus."

"Her name's familiar," Jeongyeon unnie added. 

"Well, she's good friends with Momo and another Japanese. I'm not familiar with the third one because she is a year younger."

Once we reached the gate, we all went to our respective classrooms. I jogged excitedly towards my seat when I saw someone seated beside my seat.

"Are you going camping?" her tiny voice asked me. I smiled at her while shaking my head.

"Nope, I ran away from home," hey eyes went wide and checked the bag that I put down. "Silly! I will tryout later."

She hit my arm. "You scared me, Tzu!"

"Will you watch, Mina?"

"I will try, Tzuyu. My classes does not end until 3," she looked sad. "But I will really try to watch it."

Being with Mina makes me happy. Everything with this girl seems easy. At home, as the youngest, I am expected to perform at least the same level, if not better, as my older siblings. Not to mention that the pressure of being adopted does not make it any easier. With Mina, I forget about the pressure. In a week of knowing each other, I feel like I gained a bestfriend with her. She is like a breath of fresh air. 

The morning went by with Mina always by my side. She is also majoring in Chemistry so we are classmates in all of our subjects. She told me that she took up Chemistry because she wanted to be like her dad. His brother is studying law just like their mom.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" I invited her. She mentioned earlier that her roommate is going to eat lunch again with her new friends, while her other roommate has a date.

"Sure. My dad actually told me to make friends, not just with you and my rommates.," she smiled a gummy one. Mina is really beautiful.

I spotted the table where unnie and our friends at. I was taken aback when I saw Jin-goo, Jihyo and Nayeon there also.Before going to them, we grabbed our lunch together. I held Mina's wrist and approached our table.

"What took you so long?" unnie asked.

"Mina?"

"Momo?" the two girls looked surprised then laugh at each other.

"Tzuyu, Momo is my roommate. The one I am telling you about earlier," she explained. 

"Oh," I nodded, "guys this is Mina, she's like my best bud. We have all our classes together." They all introduced themselves to Mina.

The table we are on now is a lot bigger from the table we first sat on just this Monday. It is twice as big as the first table. Jeongyeon unnie was sandwiched between Jihyo on her right and Nayeon on the left. Chaeyoung was sat beside Nayeon. 

"She inserted herself between unnie and I," Chaeyoung pouted referring to Nayeon. Mina and I smiled at her. Chaeng looks like a kid who's candy was taken away by a bully.

In front of them is Momo and Jin-goo. Jin offered to switch places with Momo but the latter declined. "I take too much space when eating, I don't like being squished," she explained.

Once we were settled, everyone went on with their businesses we seem to have interrupted. Jihyo and Momo were talking about something about their food because they kept on tasting them, stopping for a bit like they are thinking, then proceed back to what they are talking about. Jin-goo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon unnie are weird as always. Jin-goo seems to isolate Nayeon while unnie helps Nayeon to stay on loop. Chaeyoung is in her own little world, drawing something on her sketchpad with her headphones on.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to Mina, "we are not usually like this."

"It's okay Tzuyu," she smiled warmly. We continued talking among ourselves until I received a text. 

**Bae Jisub Oppa: Tzuyu-ah, I will call but don't tell Jeongyeon.** **  
**

I was about to reply when my phone rang. I answered the call and excused myself.

"Oppa," I greeted him.

"Tzuyu-ah, what time is the tryout?" he asked the the other line.

"Warm ups start in 2 hours, oppa. Why?"

"Yoonwoo and I are coming over to watch. We're not sure if Eunji is coming with us as well."

"Okay, do you want me to tell unnie?"

"No! It's a surprise." After we bid our goodbyes, I went back to our table.

"Who's that?" Mina asked me. I whispered to her about Jisub oppa's plan.

"What time is the tryout again, Jeongyeon?" Momo asked. The sides of her mouth was black, probably because of the jajangmyeon she is eating. Jin-goo, being the gentleman that he is offered a tissue paper for Momo to wipe her face. Nayeon stared angrily at her when she accepted it.

"Warm up's at 2," unnie answered. "Tzuyu and I will proceed to the changing lockers after this."

"You also play?" Jin-goo asked me. I nodded. 

"Well, good luck, Yoo sisters!" he exclaimed. "I'll be there."

"Me too!" Nayeon exclaimed. Jihyo whipped her head and asked Nayeon.

"I thought we will go to Uncle's house after class?" she asked.

"No, Jihyo," Nayeon's eyes got bigger as a warning to Jihyo, "we will watch Jeongyeon first before we go to Dad's." Jihyo had no other choice but to agree.

The bell rang shortly signaling the start of the afternoon classes. 

"Good luck Tzuyu," Mina hugged me, "I really will try to make it."

I smiled while walking down the corridor to the changing lockers. I suddenly had the inspiration to really make it to the team.

Unnie and I were the only ones in the locker room. We first put some sunblock on our body and face. Then, I wore my Real Madrid white jersey. I was sporting Cristiano Ronaldo's jersey partnered with a black compressor and black shorts. Unnie is wearing the black away Real Madrid jersey as well and a black shorts. She is sporting a black overall outfit as his socks and shoes are black as well. 

She helped me taped my ankles and wrists, and I helped her with hers. We put on our shin guards and another layer of tapes outside the socks before wearing our cleats. 

"You look hot unnie," Jeongyeon blushed. "Stop," she dismissed. We carefully and tightly tied our hair before going out.

The field is wide. On the other side of the pitch, men's football team is also having their tryouts. Unnie and I left our things on the bench and stretched. The heat is scorching to we decided to put on arm sleeve and spray sunblock again on our face. We played keepy uppies in the shade.

By 2 o'clock, we were joined by the coaching team, the remaining players of the squad and girls like us who will try out. We huddled near the coaches.

"Listen up!" he called us. "I am Coach Taecyeon, the head coach of this team. On my left is Coach Siwon, the assistant and conditioning coach, and here on my right is Coach Jiyong, goalkeeping coach."

"There are three stages for today's tryouts. First one is the strength training. This enables us to see who among you have an athletic body to begin with. All three of us coaches will be overseeing this while Jieun, this season's captain ball, will facilitate the drills," Jieun has a strong face with her. Very leader material.

" After the strength training comes the skills training. Basic and advance football skills will be evaluated individually. After the basic football skills, everyone will have to try out for the goalkeeping position," he explained. Murmurs were heard among the girls that is why Coach Taecyeon continued.

"This is because some of you might be better at the goalkeeping position rather than being an outfield player. We cannot waste any talent especially with the objectives we have for this season."

"We will be having a scrimmage to close this session. Any questions?"

"None."

"Then proceed to stretching and run around the field! Now!"


	5. 5

"Is this class 1ChemA?"

A boy who's wearing glasses and whose hair was combed to the sides asked our classmate in front. It was 15 minutes before 3 o'clock and our professor still has not arrived. I wonder how Tzuyu is doing right now at the tryouts.

Tzuyu and I was paired up on our first experiment. I was thankful when she was the one who approached me because I cannot approach anyone. I get nervous just by making eye contact with anyone. This makes me sad because I really wanted to become a doctor someday. How can I be a doctor who talks to their patients when I cannot even make an eye contact with them?

"Guys!" our classmate called our attention. The guy in glasses was no longer in sight. "Ms. Kim won't be attending our class today because of an urgent meeting. We are dismissed now."

Everyone hurriedly went out of the room. I took my time fixing my things before I went out. I called Momo because we are supposed to go to the field together.

"Momo,"

"Mina, where are you?" the girl on the other line asked.

"Our class was cancelled. I am here at the lockers waiting for you," I answered shyly.

"Eh? I thought we are meeting here?"

"Momoring, we're supposed to meet at the lockers" I whined.

"I'm sorry!!! I thought I heard bleachers so I went straight here. Our class was also cancelled."

"You're unbelievable, Momo,"

"I'm really sorry Mina," I hear her pout on the other line. I dropped the call and proceeded to the field. I brought an umbrella with me and a water bottle as well.

I was at the entrance of the field and I can see Tzuyu and the other girl running from one end to the other. It looks like they are being timed. I was looking for Momo in the bleachers but I cannot see her.

"Hi," it was Chaeyoung, Tzuyu's cousin. She was the cute girl at the lunch table earlier. "Momo asked me to pick you up. Follow me."

"Chaeyoung-ah!" someone shouted her name from the back. She whipped her head and smiled widely.

"Oppa!!!" she run towards the guy and jumped on him. "I didn't know you were coming!!" she said excitedly. Her dimple was showing. So cute.

"Mina, come on," she called me and I followed them. Once we reached them, I immediately sat beside Momo.

"Why did you leave me?"

"I'm really sorry Mina. I really thought you said bleachers, not lockers," Momo said while hugging me.

"They did not sound alike?"

"So is ramen and kimbap but did you hear me whine?" _Huh?_ "Don't worry, you did not miss much."

I looked at the people who are with us now. On the row where I was seated, is Momo, Jihyo and the one of the guy's Chaeyoung is with a while ago. On top of us is Chaeyoung, the guy who shouted her name, a girl I have not met yet, Nayeon and Jin-goo.

"Ah guys, by the way, here are Jeongyeon unnie's friends. The one beside Jihyo is Yoonwoo oppa, this one right here is Jisub oppa and this girl si Eunji unnie," Chaeyoung introduced us to them.

Everyone else were just watching the activity below. We saw Jeongyeon ad Tzuyu running against each other. Both were fast and finished at exactly the same time. When the Coach whistled, all of them wore gloves and stood in front of the goal. Everyone was playing as a goalkeeper. I have little knowledge about football since my Dad and brother always watch them.

"Why is everyone trying out goalkeeping?" Jisub asked Chaeyoung.

"The starting keeper graduated last year. We only had one sub keeper and she injured herself last summer, fractured wrist."

"Jeez," Eunji and I's reaction is basically the same. The goalkeeping tryouts started. Obviously, not everyone were able to save the shots. Not even Jeongyeon and Tzuyu.

The training continued with another set of skills training. There are training on passes, long balls and such. After an hour, they were given 5 minutes break. Some went to the rest rooms while Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were just talking to each other, probably discussing the activities that just ended.

"Do you guys want this?" Jisub offered snacks to us. We smiled and thanked him. I realize that Jeongyeon's friends are all good looking. Yoonwoo has this charming face, someone that you know would do naughty things but still care for you in the end.

Jisub has a great built. He was taller than Yoonwoo and more muscular. While Yoonwoo's hair is longer, Jisub has a clean cut. He is very neat. He smells good as well.

Eunji is beautiful. She can be a model if she wanted to. Her eyes are more round than others. The bridge of her nose is tall, too. Like that of Sana's. She might be half foreigner because of her beauty.

"A scrimmage?" Jisub asked. Jeongyeon and Tzuyu were both given a transparent cloth of the same color, green. That means they are in the same team.

"A scrimmage is a practice game," Chaeyoung tapped by shoulders. "Both Tzuyu and Jeongyeon unnie are on the same team." I just nodded at her. I did not have the guts to say that I am familiar with football because she looks so cute explaining them to me.

The referee whistled indicating the start of the game. Jeongyeon was on the top left while Tzuyu on the right.

"Both of them are wingers," Chaeyoung told Momo and I, "they play on the sides. They are responsible for the attacks and goals."

"Both of them are really good goalscorers," it was Jisub. "Jeongyeon scored 25 goals in 8 games last summer league."

"Really?" Jin-goo's attention was now on Jisub. Even Nayeon looked at him.

"Yes, we call her the archer. She rarely misses targets. Most of her shots are on target as well. There's an 80% chance of a goal when she shoots on target."

"Wow," Jin-goo looks amazed. He got a proud smile on his face while looking at Jeongyeon.

"Tzuyu is good at creating chances, headers, and free kicks," it was Yoonwoo from the other side of the group, "no matter how dumb the striker, she will still get a goal because of Tzuyu."

"The magician," Eunji smiled, "that is what they call her."

Every now and then, the three friends plus Jin-goo, will give comments on the play in front of us. While Chaeyoung, kept on explaining things to me. She was like my brother to me when I first watched a live football game. So cute.

Jeongyeon's team could not breakthrough. Their midfield is a mess that cannot keep a ball in their possession. When a foul was called, Jeongyeon went to Tzuyu and another midfielder. She was discussing things to them. When they play resumed, both the girls dropped deeper in their own field to play defensively.

As expected, Tzuyu stole the ball from an opponent. She ran a bit and when she was sure that Jeongyeon is on side, she sent a long ball on her side. The ball fell directly on Jeongyeon's foot as if it was sent there delicately. Woahs from the spectators were heard when Jeongyeon received the ball. We were on our feet as Jeongyeon ran towards the goal. She kicked it and... **GOAL**!

We were celebrating the goal, Nayeon hugged Jin-goo, Yoonwoo reached Jisub's arm for their handshake, Eunji, Momo and Jihyo were jumping. I was clapping my hands when suddenly Chaeyoung hugged me while jumping.

"Goal goal goal!!! Yoo Jeongyeooooon!!! Goaaaaal!!!!" She screamed.

Tzuyu immediately ran to her sister while Jeongyeon was pointing at her, probably acknowledging that brilliant long ball from Tzuyu. They celebrated with their teammates for a few seconds before going back to their positions.

Jeongyeon darted her eyes on us. Her smile even stretched wider when she saw us. She balled her fist and raised it towards us before jogging back to her place.

The game continued on. Their midfield is the problem. Either their defense is really strong or the opponents' strikers are weak because they luckily have not conceded a goal yet.

On the injury time of the first half, which Chaeyoung again explained to me, a teammate of them was fouled away from the box. While the opponents were making a wall, Tzuyu and Jeongyeon stood behind the ball. Tzuyu whispered something to Jeongyeon. Maybe she will pass the ball to her unnie since Jeongyeon joined their teammates waiting in the box.

"Is it a direct kick?" Yoonwoo asked.

"No way," it was Jin-goo. "It is too far and the angle is complicated." True. The ball is on the left side of the field. "She will probably deliver it inside the box."

"But don't you think she should be there in the box instead? Considering her height?" Nayeon asked.

"How is she going to pass in if she is right footed? Shouldn't Jeongyeon be the one behind the ball?" It was Jihyo.

"And when is this gonna end because I'm starving," Momo added. I slapped her arm and told her to just keep quiet.

"Wait and see," it was Jisub.

Tzuyu took inhaled sharply and took a last glance on her teammates. She kicked the ball using her right food over the wall away from the teammates.

From where we are sitting, we can clearly see how the ball defied the laws of Physics. It bent so much and got in the top left corner of the net. **GOAL!**

Unlike the earlier goal, everyone was stunned except from Jeongyeon's three friends. Jin-goo and Nayeon were so confused on how it got in. Jihyo was speechless. Even Momo was amazed she forget her hunger. Chaeyoung was laughing in amazement while clapping her hands.

"That's why she is called The Magician," Eunji said proudly.

On the field, Tzuyu was not smiling. She still kept her serious face and just smile a bit when her unnie went to ruffle her hair.

Even her coaches were amazed with that goal. I saw then giving each other high fives while laughing. _Daebak!_ One of them mouthed.

A whistle indicating the end of the half was blown. Jeongyeon went to her sister and pointed to us. Tzuyu looked at us one by one. When she saw me smiling at her, she smiled back. Tzuyu is really pretty even with a sweaty face. I waved back when she waved at me.

Second half went on. This time, the players were shuffled. Jeongyeon was on the losing side. Maybe the coaches wanted to know if they will still be efficient even if they ate not together.

The game ended 4-2. Jeongyeon scored the two goals from her side. While Tzuyu, scored another one and assisted the last goal. After the game they were huddled by the coaches. We stood up from our seats. Yoonwoo signaled to Jeongyeon that we will be meeting them on the school gate.

"Did you have fun?" Chaeyoung asked. I smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm glad you did," she smiled and went to Jisub and rode his back.

Chaeyoung is really cute.


End file.
